Harry Potter and The Nineteen Year Gap
by thegiantess
Summary: I felt unsatisfied with the way JKR finished the story, and my brain went into overdrive. My first fic, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Nineteen Year Gap**

**Harry awoke from a long sleep in a state of disorientation. He was in a familiar four poster bed, but he couldn't place where he was. His whole body ached and he didn't know why. Then the reality of what had happened before he went to sleep hit him like a ten ton truck. He, Harry Potter, had defeated Lord Voldemort, for once and for all. Then his stomach wrenched. So many of his friends and comrades had been lost in the same battle in which he had triumphed. An iron fist of guilt twisted deep in his stomach. Fred Weasley, Tonks and Lupin. Even Colin Creevey earned a few tears. Harry stretched out his aching, stiff muscles, and sat up. Kreacher materialised at his side, holding a tray of fresh bacon sandwiches and iced pumpkin juice. The smell of the sizzling bacon made him realise how hungry he actually was. He picked up a sandwich and devoured it practically in three bites.**

"**Hungry, Harry?" a quiet, defeated voice said from the doorway.**

"**Ginny?"**

"**Yeah, it's me."**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I will be" Ginny said, as she moved to sit on the end of Harry's bed.**

"**Gin…"**

**She leant over and kissed him softly on the lips.**

"**I've waited for you Harry. I was so scared I'd never see you again when you left with Ron and Hermione"**

"**I never, ever want to be away from you again, Gin. D'ya wanna get back together? I had a lot of time to think when we were out hunting horcruxes and dodging death eaters, and I realised something. I Love You, Ginny Weasley. Always Have, Always Will"**

"**I Love You too, Harry" Ginny said, tears running down her cheeks.**

**Harry saw a reflection of his grief in Ginny's big brown eyes and he held her close.**

**Ginny and Harry walked down the grand staircase hand in hand, witnessing the damage the battle had caused. The canvases of the painting were ripped apart, and the portrait dwellers were sobbing. Chunks had blown off of most of the stone statues, and there were chunks of banister littered all over the floor. They walked into the great hall, where the dead of the battle lay peaceful in white marble coffins, surrounded boy their friends and families. Harry walked over to where George lay and hugged Molly. She clung on to him, and sobbed into his shoulder. A weary looking and tear stained Arthur stood beside her. Harry shook his hand.**

"**I'm so sorry for your loss. All of you. It's my fault George is dead. It's my fault they're all dead."**

"**OUR loss? Harry, you were practically a brother to me and Fred and Ron, Percy, Charlie and Bill. A surrogate son to mum and dad. It's YOUR loss too" George said. He grasped Harry in a bear hug. The whole family, his whole family was hurting. But Harry knew that in time, everyone would be alright. The Survivors would survive.**

**He walked over to say his final farewell to Tonks and Lupin, and he saw Andromeda clutching at Teddy.**

"**Harry. Tonks and Lupin left Teddy to you. You are his guardian now. I'm happy to help out whenever you need me" she said, and passed the tiny baby to Harry. Teddy opened his eyes and the irises shifted from a cloudy blue to a brilliant, vibrant green just like his own.**

"**I'll take care of him, Andromeda. We've got a lot in common already"**

**She nodded, and clutched her dead daughters hand.**

**Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's magically amplified voice filled the hall.**

"**Friends and Families of the deceased. Combatants of the Battle Of Hogwarts. I have an announcement to make. I have assumed the position of headmistress. There will be a memorial service the day after tomorrow, held here at Hogwarts, and a part of the grounds will host a cemetery for the deceased. Soon, we will begin to repair Hogwarts. Can Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny please come to see me in my office. You all have my deepest sympathy and Condolences at this deeply sorrowful time."**

**Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione at the foot of the staircase. Harry was clutching Ginny's hand, and Ron had Hermione clasped tightly to him, as if he was never going to let go. They all smiled at each other and set off to McGonagall's Office.**

**As they walked into the familiar room, Professor McGonagall greeted them with a smile and the offer of tea and biscuits. Dumbledore's collection of delicate silvery instruments and his pensieve was gone, replaced by a great many books on transfiguration, and displayed prominently on the desk, a photo in which a much younger McGonagall was dancing with Professor Flitwick.**

"**Potter, I don't know what to say to you. You have saved the magical community from a life of secrets and terror. You have defeated…" She shuddered "Voldemort. I thank you deeply, from the very very bottom of my heart.**


	2. Just Another Day

Harry was sat in a warm, comfortable, strangely round room that he didn't recognise, sat opposite him in an overstuffed armchair was Albus Dumbledore. One problem was, Dumbledore was dead.

"Don't worry Harry, this is a dream, but need I repeat myself? Just because it happens in your head, does not mean it is not real. I'm so proud of you Harry. You have managed to overcome adversity that any adult wizard wouldn't be able to face. You really are extraordinary my boy, quite extraordinary …"

Harry slowly woke up from a deep and relaxing sleep, better than any he had in months. He felt all warm inside, almost glowing. Stretching, he clambered out of bed, realising he was at The Burrow. Downstairs, he was greeted by the usual Weasley cacophony, butter scraping onto toast, chickens clucking, Molly shouting, Arthur sighing and the pages of The Daily Prophet being flipped. Ginny crept up behind him and gently bit his earlobe. He turned around to return the gesture with a kiss;

"Ah, Harry, mate, I'm trying to keep this superb bacon sandwich inside my stomach, can you give it a rest?" Ron exclaimed, rather hypocritically, since he and Hermione seemed to be surgically attached since the battle.

Harry sat down to Molly's magnificent English breakfast, and stuffed himself full of bacon and sausage, hash browns and fried eggs. He picked up the Prophet. Smiling back at him from the front page was, well, him. His face took up the whole of the front page. He read exhaustion, grief and worry in his own eyes. Instinctively, he ran his hand over his scar, which, since the death of Voldemort, held no more power than any other scar. For the first time in years, he felt truly happy. The weight of saving the entire wizarding community had been lifted and he felt lighter than air.

He got dressed, wincing when he stretched his delicate bruised skin too far. Yes, he could have easily taken care of his bruises with a flick of his wand, but he didn't want to. He needed to remember why he was bruised, he needed the physical badges on his flesh of the pain he felt inside. Ginny walked in just as he was pulling on his Weasley jumper. She didn't speak, just looked him straight in the eye, walked over and kissed him.

"Harry…"

"Yes, Gin?"

"I Love You"

"I know"

They walked out of the cramped attic bedroom, and through the maze of the burrow out into the glorious May sunshine. Holding hands, they walked down into the picturesque town of Ottery St. Catchpole, for a muggle town it seemed to be jam packed with people in cloaks and robes. A small, rotund wizard with a gargantuan camera jumped up, snapping pictures of him and Ginny with loud bangs and blinding flashes. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, wheeled around and ran back up the hill towards the burrow. Halfway up the hill they tripped up and collapsed in a heap of arms and legs, where they lay for a while, just luxuriating in each other's presence. Gently, Harry stroked Ginny's cheek with his thumb, their faces so close that their tears mingled on their cheeks.

That night, the whole family sat around the fire in the Burrow. Arthur read the newspaper, Ron and Hermione were subtly snogging in a dark corner, George was looking over a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes catalogue, Bill and Fleur were drying off from their rather rainy walk from the village up to the Burrow, Percy was looking over some official looking ministry papers and Harry and Ginny were involved in a heated game of Wizard Chess. Out of nowhere, Molly spoke up

"I have a surprise for everyone"

From a shelf next to her arm chair she pulled out a large heavy box, and from the box, she extracted the old, Weasley clock. Each member of the family had a hand, but two new hands had been added; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Oh, Molly, you didn't have to …!" exclaimed both Harry and Hermione.

"Don't be silly dears, _I _didn't. The clock knows who its family is"

She enveloped the two new official members of her family into a warm cuddle, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"Now off to bed with the lot of you, it's a big day tomorrow"

Harry lay in bed thinking of his dream. He had made Dumbledore proud, but at what cost? That remained to be seen. The funeral was to be held tomorrow and his brothers and sisters in arms would be laid in their final resting place. All because of him.


	3. The Funeral

_Hi There!_

_Thank you to all those who have read my story so far, big love to you all!_

_Please, please, please review, so I can know where I'm going wrong, and try to rectify it in subsequent chapters!_

_Love, Bea xxx_

Harry woke up with a heavy heart on the morning of the memorial service. Downstairs, everyone was dressed in heavy black dress robes, and Ginny and Hermione were both sobbing into their tea. Harry himself couldn't even stomach Molly's stupendous cooking today, but choked down a slice of toast and a mug of tea anyway. It would be a long day. One by one, the family jumped into the fire, each person clearly saying "Hogwarts!" On the other side, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, who looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Her face was puffy and swollen from tears.

"Harry" she said "Are you prepared to speak?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" replied Harry, putting on a brave face, clutching Ginny's hand and walking to the front row of white chairs laid out across the lawns of Hogwarts. In front of him, there were 50 white tombstones, each embossed with the name and dates of the brave fighter that the grave contained. In the middle of the expanse of white marble, stood a towering obelisk, engraved with the names of all the brave combatants who had fought at the Battle. At the base, it was engraved with the words "The Battle of Hogwarts". Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at her throat and said "_sonorus!_" Her magically amplified voice rang out, so the whole, massive congregation of grieving witches and wizards could hear her.

"So we gather today to mourn the passing, and celebrate the lives of those who have sacrificed themselves for us. Each witch, wizard and creature that lies in one of these graves has put their lives on the line for someone else, or something else – the greater good. Each one of you who sit here before me today has also made great sacrifices that we may be a free people once again. Each of you has suffered a great loss. You have lost sons, daughters, sisters, brothers and friends. The hurt is here now, but it will be dulled by time, until all we have left are happy memories. Now, may we listen to Harry Potter, who has a few words to say …"

Harry got up from his seat, shaking. His palms were sweating and he felt sick. He walked up to the podium, where he stood and surveyed every face in the crowd. He saw the mass of red-headed Weasleys, the massive bulk of Hagrid, even the glint of the silvery blonde Malfoys. They had even shown up to pay their respects. Harry respected that, as much as he disliked the Malfoys, when it had come to it, they knew what was right, and they had fought alongside him, against Voldemort, in their own way. Harry owed his life to Narcissa Malfoy, and he'd never forget it.

"I'd like to begin" he cleared his throat nervously "by saying how sorry I am for your loss. Words don't describe just how sorry I really am. I didn't mean for everyone to die. I didn't ask them to fight for me. They chose to, and that's what made them so brave and noble. They trusted me, and I hope that wherever they are, they know that I did my best to make sure that no one was lost. I failed in that, but no matter how noble they were in dying for the "greater good"; it does not change the fact that they have in fact, died. They shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. Each and every person in the ground behind me, will be sorely missed, and we, as their friends and family, should be proud of them, proud that they, as well as I, and as well as you, defeated Voldemort, and removed his threat from our future. Thank you. _Orchideous!_"

At his spell, a magnificent wreath of snow-white lilies burst forth from his wand and landed at the foot of the obelisk. He raised his wand to the sky, and every single wizard and witch in the crowd mirrored his movement. At his nod, each and every wand in the crowd let off a fountain of golden sparks into the sky. The mood of the entire congregation seemed to lift, as if the torrent of sparkling stars they let off into the sky was in fact their grief and sorrow being taken and lessened. Tear-streaked faces produced tentative smiles and as they walked towards Hogwarts castle for the feast, they were chattering away about the funny and happy times they had shared with the deceased.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, as they would be dining there away from everyone else, because they, as the so-called "leaders of the revolution", had to meet with the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He greeted the quartet with a huge grin and equally large bear hugs.

"Now, I need to know, are you returning to Hogwarts next year to resume your studies for the N.E.W.T.s?" said Kingsley

"Yes" replied Harry, Ginny and Hermione

"Mmmmph!" replied Ron, who had a huge wedge of cheese and potato pie in his mouth.

"I'll take that as four yeses then, shall I!" Chortled Kingsley.

"The ministry are placing high security over The Burrow and its surrounding fields," he continued "to protect you from the media. You're all famous now, and you will all receive medals and cash rewards from the Ministry amounting to twenty thousand galleons. Any career path you choose, you will be supported by the Ministry. Now, shouldn't you be getting back to The Burrow? There is a secure portkey set up to take you there", he said, pulling a raggedy old scarf out of his bag. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione each grabbed a part of it, and landed not too gracefully, in the living room of The Burrow.


	4. The Seaside

_Thank you guys for reading and the positive feedback!_

_If I could hug you, I would! But please can I have some more reviews?_

_Love, Bea xxx_

The rest of May passed by at the Burrow in an idyllic blur. Long, lazy, sunny days were spent playing Quidditch in the orchards, and exploding snap in the back garden. Harry was surrounded by his true family, and Andromeda and Teddy had joined them, so he saw his rapidly growing baby god son every single day. Teddy looked more like Harry every day, from the dishevelled mop of dark hair to the brilliant emerald eyes, and he was such a happy and content (albeit hugely spoiled) child, that no one could fail to fall in love with him. Their happiness went undisturbed by nosy journalists and their rude, arrogant cameramen, although not a day went by without Harry being on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Whenever Harry ventured beyond the Ministry protected land of the Burrow, he was bombarded by journalists wanting a photo or a soundbite. He didn't mind. He was happy.

In the second week of June, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to spend the week with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage. There, they had two adjoining bedrooms, one for Harry and Ginny and one for Ron and Hermione, each room contained two single beds and a huge bay window that looked out to sea. Harry and Ginny sat cross legged on the window seat in their room facing each other. Harry nuzzled Ginny's nose with his own and kissed her on the forehead.

Jumping up, he said "C'mon Gin, let's go to the beach!"

"Okay!" Ginny said, following Harry out of the door and down the stairs, across the pretty green garden, and down the stone steps to the beach. Harry rolled up his jeans, ripped off his socks and converse and went running towards the surf. Ginny kicked off her flip-flops and ran after him, her long red hair flowing behind her in the wind. As the surf lapped at their ankles, Harry bowed to her, took her hand kissed it.

"A dance, m'lady?" He requested

"I'd be delighted, daaaaaarling!" replied Ginny, giggling.

Harry twirled Ginny into his chest, and released her, her skirt caught the wind and blew around her. As they danced their crazy waltz in the luke-warm surf, the sun caught them and their hair, fiery red and raven black glinted beneath the warm rays.

Bill walked up behind Fleur and held her close. Together, they watched Harry and Ginny through the kitchen window.

"That's love, Fleur. My baby sister's happy."

"Bill…"

"Yes Love?"

"Can we have a baby?"

"Of course we can sweetie"

Bill smiled and kissed his wife.

Dizzy and worn out from the relentless whirling and twirling of their dance, Harry and Ginny collapsed into a tangled heap on the warm sand. Ginny sat astride Harry, bent down and kissed him.

"You're **such** a loser, Harry!" she said, snuggling into him.

"A loser, am I?" Questioned Harry.

"Yeah!"

"Okay then, race into the sea. Loser is, well a loser!"

They both leapt up and dashed towards the frothy waves

Harry won.

"Who's the loser now, my little monster?"

Ginny didn't reply, she just leapt at him and wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning down to kiss him on the nose. Harry moved into the current, taking them into the deeper water. Then abruptly, he dropped her. She bobbed to the surface looking outraged, before pulling him in on top of her, and drawing him into a long, salty kiss.

Ginny and Harry trailed into the kitchen soaking wet from top to toe. Fleur pointed her wand at them and muttered a spell that dried them out a bit

"I do not want you dripping all over my keetchen!" she exclaimed. "Now, you had better get upstairs and changed before dinner. It's chicken and it'll be ready in half an hour." Harry and Ginny scurried upstairs, almost tripping over the new kitten, Clovis. They quickly changed and went in to Ron and Hermione, who, unsurprisingly were thrashing around on one of the beds, snogging each other's faces off. Red-faced, Ron emerged from the kiss.

"Sorry! And would it kill you to knock?" The four of them quickly became engrossed in a girls vs. boys game of Wizard chess.

"Dinner time!" Fleurs delicately accented voice called from downstairs.

They all thundered down the rickety steps and flung themselves at their dinner. The sea air had made them hungry.

"Me and Fleur are going to have a baby" Bill said.

"Fantastic!" said Harry

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Ron

"When?" enquired Hermione

"Well … ahem … we're not pregnant yet. But as soon as possible!" Bill said.

All four teenagers beamed at the happy newly weds, and promptly continued devouring their chicken.


End file.
